


高速火箭

by jifeigoutiao



Category: 3JSB, omiryu - Fandom, tsim - Fandom, 臣隆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jifeigoutiao/pseuds/jifeigoutiao
Kudos: 1





	高速火箭

臣看著眼前被自己插入的愛人，舔了舔嘴唇，右手按著隆二赤裸的後背，像狼一樣撲向隆二精練的喉結，啃咬著，左手支撐著身體，下身不停的往上頂。戀人極度誘惑的喘聲在耳邊蕩漾，下體進入的地方卻是越發潤滑，唧唧水聲伴隨著隆二的叫床聲使得臣更想把眼前的人操得體無完膚。臣挨向床頭，把隆二按到自己胸上，一手托著隆二的屁股，更快更起勁的把自己的龐然大物塞進隆二緊緻的小穴裡。兩人的肌膚緊貼著對方，摩擦到隆二敏感的一雙茱葉，他的分身也因為身體被不停的晃動著而在臣的腹肌上來回不定。隆二張著嘴巴肆意的淫叫和低喘，他掙脫了臣的按壓，坐起來享受更深入的抽插。臣喘著粗氣，眼神柔和的看著隆二，又壞壞一笑的撲向了獵物。

舌頭交纏著，一時在隆二的口腔翻滾著，一時在臣的，隆二貪婪的吸著臣的所有。他把臣用力按下，弓著腰像只貓一樣，嘴裡索取著臣的空氣，後穴被臣猛烈的進攻著，雖然看起來彷如就是臣在被隆二操著一樣。臣看見他的小野貓這麼進取，壞心思又來了。他用一隻手指輕輕的在隆二的尾龍骨上行走，隆二怎麼受得這種刺激，「嗯！」的一聲，腰塌下去了，後穴更加猛烈的，不斷的吸附著臣的性器。「嘶——」臣感覺到隆二的後穴越縮越緊，必須加把力了哦。臣又立起身來想要加大力道，使得肉體的碰撞更加強烈。可是這個體位⋯⋯好像不能發太多力了。所以臣一把撲倒隆二，幸好床夠大，空間還有著呢。成了臣上隆下的體位，臣俯視著隆二，對視著，隆二亮亮的大眼睛充滿了情慾，哎，這小獅子什麼時候學會了引誘人了，咬著手指頭，不就是想要被吃乾抹淨嘛。登坂大狼拿開了隆二的手，粗暴的吻上了隆二薄薄的嘴唇，抓著隆二的大腿又開始了進攻。

隆二主動繞住了臣的腰，臣手壓著隆二的大腿根部，一下一下的把自己的陰莖撞進隆二內部。隆二舒服得挺起了腰，小隆二隨著隆二本人被操的頻率而抖震著，鈴口不斷流出透明的液體。雖然隆二的乳頭通紅，粉粉嫩嫩的，臣無意去嗑咬，他只想進入到隆二更深處。他雙手抓住隆二的纖腰，在撞入的同時又把隆二拉得更近，「不⋯不要⋯」隆二氣若游絲的喘著，他的雙腳早已維持不住纏著臣的腰，好像彈弓一樣在空中搖曳著，雙手緊緊拉著床單，幾乎失去理智。

臣見隆二急速的呼吸著，快要喘不過氣來，他停下來俯身輕輕的吻著隆二的額頭，「怎麼啦？累了？」他撫上了隆二的臉頰，愛溺的摸著。隆二雙眼稍微恢復神志，鼓起臉小聲的說，「都滿啦⋯」，臣壞笑著「嗯？什麼滿？」說畢還用力的頂入了隆二，「喂⋯！」隆二小聲的抗議著。「那⋯不插進去咯」臣把性器慢慢的抽離隆二體內，隆二抓住臣的前臂，「不要啦⋯」，「嗯？」臣又慢慢的磨進隆二的後穴，感受著內壁的凹凸不平。隆二急了，雞急了跳牆，他環住臣的頸，在臣的耳邊用氣音細說，「不要嘛⋯我還想要⋯」，臣撫上了隆二的後腦，也在隆二耳邊沉沉的說「要什麼？說啊」，害羞的隆二怎麼會說呢，小兔子撒嬌的嗯了幾聲，登坂大狼又抽了出去。隆二「我說⋯！我說」，臣停下來看好戲的看著隆二，隆二扁著嘴小聲的說「想要⋯想要臣的⋯」，「嗯？」臣又抽出了一格，「⋯！⋯想要臣的那個⋯」，臣狐疑的看著隆二，看要完全抽出了，隆二「想要臣的棒⋯」。臣邪笑著「說了不就好了嘛」，把性器抽出，又把隆二翻了身，提起隆二的屁股猛猛的一下抵進了隆二體內。「啊⋯！」隆二被刺激得昂起了頭，隨即又低下頭來喘氣。

臣又抓住隆二的腰快速的把自己的巨根往裡面送，隆二的腿和腰都抖著，看似要高潮了。臣加快速度，聽著隆二浪蕩的叫聲，感覺自己也要交代了。他一下狠咬了隆二的後頸，隆二抵受不住射了出來，射在床單上了，而臣倒是把自己塞進隆二的最深處，再重重撞了幾下，射在了隆二體內。臣還特意等了多幾下，連最後一滴精液都留在了隆二體內才抽出。臣躺在隆二身邊，把還在喘氣的隆二翻了過來，擁抱著，細細輕吻著隆二精緻的小臉。隆二無力的打了臣的胸膛一下，「射得這麼深，怎麼清理呀，明天早上又要肚子痛了」，臣像隻大型犬一樣用鼻子擦了擦隆二的鼻子，「一會兒我幫你清理好嗎，誰叫這裡沒套子呢。明天給你買甜甜圈和藥好不好？」，隆二悶悶的說「你又不帶」，臣緊緊的抱了抱小氣鬼「是誰先勾引我的呀，我怎麼會料得有人連不在家裡也想要呢」，隆二扁著嘴「我要巧克力甜甜圈！」，「好好好，巧克力就巧克力」


End file.
